A Legacy To Die For
by Rika Darkblade
Summary: Blade looked over at the young girl sitting just a few chairs away, this was Toulon's heir. Their new master, yet if he was not a puppet how could she be a master?... Toulon's next heir to the Puppet Master throne has come in the form of 19 year old Lilly Toulon, a shy quiet girl with a deadly secret...perhaps once a Toulon, always a Toulon?
1. Chapter 1

[Bodega Bay Inn]

The large deteriorating hotel stood at the edge of the ocean peering out into the darkness of the night as the waves below cascaded over one another. A shadow in the far upper corner of the hotel stood staring out at this scene, the man was Andre Toulon. He was the Puppet Master extraordinaire. And tonight he would bestow the secret of life to his dear beloved friends who protected him from the sordid people who came to the hotel. But on this night the Toulon legacy would be born.A legacy, in which would begin with the birth of a niece who knew nothing of his past or her birth right as the next Puppet Master. His most loyal and trusted friend Blade, tapped his leg gently from the ground and motioned his head towards the others who were waiting patiently on the table with curiosity. "Ah, so it is time" He murmured to no one in particular as he made his way towards the others with Blade following him. "Tonight, my friends, I have a surprise for you" He smiled gently as he walked towards the closet door and opened it revealing several unconscious bodies on the ground. "Tonight, I will return the lives you lost so prematurely, all that I ask is that you watch over my descendant as she comes into her birthright. Jester's face spun around to one of confusion, while Torch simply growled and Leech woman simply "Ohhh 'd". "My dear Blade, I shall give you the serum first" He said as he stuck the serum in Blade's neck and retracted what blood he had and took it to the unconscious form of a young teenaged male on the ground. He stuck the blade in a green glowing vial that he laid next to the bodies, and retracted some of his serum and pierced the male's neck. Within a moment Blade's small toy like body crumpled to the floor, and the others looked shell shocked at this development. A movement from the ground caused all puppets to look in that direction and saw that one of the unconscious males was now awake. They watched as his once brown hair faded to silver and he blinked his eyes several times as if trying to see clearly. Blade watched through new eyes at his puppet friends and master beside him, this was all so new to him, everything was different, the colors and the smells. He could actually feel the chill in the room as it caused chills to erupt from his skin. "My friend, it is normal to feel overwhelmed, you have not been corporeal for quite a long time. This is my final gift to you all. Live once more as humans while protecting my heir from those who seek my power." Toulon spoke to Blade carefully, watching as he lifted his hands and slowly touched his own face, not quite believing he was human again.


	2. Chapter 2

** So it has been forever and a day since I have uploaded my bad! :) I'm sorry! Forgive me! I finally got my little brain going and out this came! So i hope you enjoy if not then sorry!? Anyways let me know what you think or if you encounter any errors because I'm not perfect and my writing is far from it. My grammar completely sucks those genes were passed to my best friend and skipped me :(. To those people who have read or even glanced at this Thank you so much! I'm just excited to finally get this idea outta my head! Those who favorited it and followed it :') thank you so much it means the world to me that people actually wanna see how this turns out! You all are the best! Questions? Concerns? Wanna talk Puppet Master!? just message me! Thanks so much again! I hope you like it! Okay my ranting is done! :D  
**

* * *

Blade sat along with the other in the dingy old hotel that they now more than ever referred to as; their home. It took some teaching from Andre for all of them to once again be able to speak with their tongues, for so long they hadn't spoken using words and it took getting used to once more for them to get reacquainted. The same went with their movements and bodies, it had been too long since that they had been in corporeal form and the everyday ordinary movements such as walking straight, and running had taken them over three weeks to accomplish, now it was like they had never been puppets in the first place. They all loved their new bodies save for Blade who no longer felt comfortable without his true hands; a knife and hook and Tunneler who seemed so lost and out of his element.

"What troubles you, Tunneler?"

Blade's new voice came from beside the tall lanky boy with dark eyes and a stoic expression. It had been days since Tunneler had actually said a word and Blade was beginning to worry that this was too much for him to cope with. He understood the overwhelming feeling of being human once more, especially with the way things had been the first time around. The puppets could now feel pain, be vulnerable to weather and injuries like humans would succumb to and they would now actually be able to feel their emotions once again. When they had been puppets they could not feel anything, emotions, injuries, touch, or smell they were invincible to an extent.

"How do you manage so?"

The small raspy reply of his no longer, drill headed comrade as he turned his grey eyes upon his leader. His eyes held the confusion and the sense of unworthiness as he looked for some guidance to his new found emotions. Al the things he had done before were coming back to haunt him with a vengeance and he could not understand why none of the others felt it.

Tunneler felt the tendrils of remorse and guilt spread their seeds into his newly acquired human mind as past events haunted him, flashes of the people he had mercilessly killed obeying an order. Some were deserving others were not; some just killed because they stepped foot inside the hotel. His thoughts were driving him to the point of almost insanity; he could not understand why he seemed to be so guilty when he knew he had no choice in the matter, regardless.

Blade watched as the boy with dark shaggy hair and alabaster colored skin with slanted eyes watched him, he knew he was looking for reassurance that things would be alright. That it was okay to feel so human again and that what they did; the people they killed were because it was a necessary evil, they were after all puppets. Or they had been before Toulon their former master released them into the bodies of the teenaged humans he found.

Feeling the sudden drastic change in atmosphere where Blade and Tunneler were concerned the puppets gathered around their leader and brother and decided for them all to have a conversation about past transgressions in order to help Tunneler with his newfound guilt.

Tunneler looked over at his fellow comrades all gathered around him and felt a sense of ease overcome him. He had never known what a true family was, but he could surmise that they; his friends, were as pretty close as families came.

Blade's eyes roamed across his friend's new face although his complexion was a bit darker than Tunneler's puppet form; he had the same eyes dark black pools of ebony.

"The guilt you feel will pass in time, my friend. It has been long since I too have felt my own heart beat or voice my opinions out loud, but the feelings of remorse and regret that you are experiencing for our past transgressions are not your own doing, understand that you had no choice. We are mere puppets that our master pulls the strings to. You had no free will in the matter; you had to obey the command of the master of that time. You are not responsible, my brother. Do not punish yourself for it"

Tunneler's eyes watered in reaction to Blade's words of comfort, well they were comforting to him, and a look of confusion and shock flashed in his eyes as the water dropped down from his eyes trailing down his cheeks and finally hitting the hard floor.

He couldn't understand why droplets of water fell from his eyes; it had been so long since such a common human occurrence happened to him. In his puppet form there were no emotions of hurt, or comfort not even regret, just a numbness that prevailed over everything he did. Why was it that now that he had a human body and the feelings that he could scarcely remember were just suddenly overwhelming his senses?

"Tunneler, do not fret my brother, all will be well once we finally come face to face with our master"

The light surprisingly soft voice of Leech woman came from the right of him, as she gently placed her pale hand on his shoulder and gave Blade a gentle smile as his eyes came across hers in a curious stare.

"Blade what are we going to do? Shall we seek out the master? How are we to know where she resides? Is she close or far?"

The questions fired one after the other came from a tall well-built man with a bald head; Pinhead to be exact though he lacked the ever-present pinhead now in his current corporeal form he still had on the same sweater and gloves.

Blade's eyes turned towards Pinhead's and he nodded his head and looked over at the rest of them, he stood up from where he was seated next to Tunneler and walked over to the window that overlooked the ocean below them.

"Toulon has sent a letter to the girl, she will arrive here in a few days and from there we shall see what comes of her arrival, before we jump towards any conclusions about her, we must first see if she is in fact a true Toulon; after all she has been sheltered from his life and that of her true Toulon nature."

Pinhead, Leech woman, Six-Shooter, Tunneler, and Jester nodded their heads in agreement with their unofficially official leader.

In the far back of the room, Andre Toulon stood away from his dear puppets, and smiled gently at them, though they held similar looks to their puppet versions they had their own unique human qualities as well.

Blade, for example, retained his white hair and his eyes were a shade of amber mixed with a dark ruby color. His hair was no longer shoulder length just slightly shorter than his puppet form's hair. It went straight down in front of his face, but at the last part was swept to the left side leaving enough room to reveal his eyes and slightly part of his face this partly due to the original style of the pervious human that inhabited the body. The clothes Blade chose to wear that Andre had brought them was similar to what he would wear, he chose a black shirt and a black trench jacket, and he replaced his wide-brimmed black hat with the hood of the jacket concealing himself a bit more. He wore a pair of typical black pants so he retained most of his original style. Andre found that a bit amusing, apparently Blade was no longer fond of colors as he wasn't fond of emotion leaking through to his ever present blank expression.

Now, Leech woman still had her glorious long raven hair, they fell over her shoulder like a fountain of ebony and her eyes were a dark onyx color much similar to her original eyes. Her usual dark coral colored dress was gone and in its place was a dark satin fuchsia dress that went just above her knees and a pair of black ballet slippers. She still held the same stoic expression as before, after all she was still the same person.

Jester looked like a whole different person, gone was his usual jester-styled outfit and in its place a whacky purple, red and black colored shirt and he wore a pair of black slacks. His hair was now clearly visible as he wore no hat; his hair was a messy bunch of light brown strands standing up every which way in disarray. His facial expressions were more animated and his smile was brilliant by those who had seen it.

Pinhead was a rather largely built boy with more muscle than perhaps the whole bunch put together, he wore a similar maroon shirt now as he did when he was a puppet. The same dark jeans adorned his lower half and his head was as bald as Lex Luthors head. Gone was the oddly shaped pin head on top of his head; the skin just remained normal, but he still retained the black gloves on his hands and the stoniness in his expression.

Six-Shooter though was having the trouble of adjusting to the fact he now only had two arms, he had been accustomed to his six. He had regressed in age so he no longer looked the way he used to; he had no more wrinkles no speck of gold teeth but the same brown eyes, the only thing that could resemble his former self was the gun he concealed under his white long-sleeved shirt. His dark jeans and cowboy boots held a hint of what he used to be. And he looked like a regular Texan with the large cowboy hat he still could not part from, no matter what he was always going to wear it. Underneath the hat he had a ponytail that concealed his now long dark brown hair; he had not wanted to wear his hair down so he hid it under the hat. His smile though was as big as ever and though he had changed in appearance he still held his same laugh. Eh Heh Heh Heh.

Lastly, Tunneler no longer held a razor sharp drill on the top of his head so he felt oddly about his shaggy black hair in its place. He felt so lost now that he was human; all the emotions were getting the best of him. He wore a blue auto mechanic shirt that he felt held some resemblance to his old uniform and a pair of dark jeans. His eyes were still the same dark color but there was a new found range of emotions in his stare.

"All will be well, my friends"

Toulon whispered from his spot away from them as he came back from his musings over their new forms and apparel. He smiled and disappeared into thin air leaving the puppets to talk amongst them, the possible outcomes the arrival of the next heir would bring to them.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! Its beeeen a whileee! :D hope everyone has a wonderful Thanksgiving! Sooo i hope this chapter doesn't have too much errors but well its me and I usually miss alot! I hope you enjoy it! And tell me what you like or dont like! And has anyone seen Dumb and Dumber Too? Haha that movie was just awesome pretty funny for being like 20 years later! Anyways! Thank You guys so much for taking the time to keep up with this!**

* * *

[Bodega Bay Inn]

Blade watched as the others stood outside of the hotel feeling the cool night air across their faces, he sat inside perched on the window ledge of his third floor room. He felt like being alone, he no longer knew how to act or to behave since becoming human once more. At times he felt weak and vulnerable like the humans he had murdered before in this very hotel. And other times he felt like he had not changed much deep inside, like he was still hard on the outside and inside made of plaster and cement.

"You've been quite pensive lately, what troubles you?"

Blade turned to look at the intruding voice and found Leech Woman standing before him wearing her usual fuchsia colored dress and made her way across his room towards where he sat on the window sill.

"No concern of yours, Leech."

He replied back coolly, he had no desire to be bothered right now, especially by her, she had been staring at him oddly now that they had become human and he didn't know what it meant but it unnerved him.

"I'm only trying to help Blade, if you'll ju-"

"Leave"

He commanded her as his voice took an authoritative tone that left no room for insubordination, he was becoming agitated by her mere presence while he was in a mood.

She let out a frustrated huff and turned on her heels, slamming the door to his room behind her loudly.

"What is it my dear friend, that troubles you so?"

Andre's voice came from behind Blade, and as the former puppet turned around he came face to face with a severely younger looking Toulon.

"It is me, do not be frightened, my friend"

Toulon came up beside Blade and touched his shoulder briefly before removing his hand. Smiling, he looked out the window to see his other fellow friends outside enjoying their new found bodies.

"It is _her _that bothers you is it not? My heir to the proverbial puppet master throne."

Blade tensed at his words he had been growing more and more worried about this new heir, she had yet to come or send word that she would in fact be arriving and how were they sure that they could trust her?

She had been sheltered away from Andre and knew nothing of her familial ties to him; all she knew was the life she had been leading for the past years away from the ugly world that they all lived in. A world where to survive you must kill, to disobey was to die and to live you must serve.

"How can we trust someone we do not know?"

Andre nodded his head in agreement; of course Blade would feel that he was always thinking of the others safety first. That was why he was leader he was always thinking one step ahead of things for them all not just himself. He wasn't thrust into the responsibility of being leader or caring for their safety and them, he took it upon himself. He would fight to the death to protect his master and his brothers and sister.

"She is a Toulon, though she may not react well initially she will come into her birthright just the same, I have faith in this."

"But I do not!"

For the first time Blade felt like a petulant child who was being told to go to bed because it was late but refused and argued. He did not have faith that this new heir would turn out just as they wanted her to be. She was a loose cannon and there was usually only one way they dealt with loose cannons and that was death.

But she was a Toulon so death was no option but that still didn't mean that he was going to pretend that he felt everything would fall into place because that was wishful thinking and he had no room for wishful thinking if he wanted them all to survive this new age.

"Now Blade you must trust my judgment"

Blade nodded his head solemnly but couldn't help but inwardly snicker; he remembered the last time his judgment served them well when he wanted to kidnap the paranormal researcher that was the reincarnation of his beloved Elsa.

Where had he thought that? It was absolute disloyalty to say such things about the master!

_**But it's true, he did let you down and use you to his own purposes and abused his power.**_

**No! Enough treacherous thoughts!**

**I am but a servant to my master's whim, and I shall obey orders to my last breath!**

**_You are no longer the puppet, you are human, and you no longer must obey orders._**

The internal conflict raged war with the two sides of mixed emotions he was feeling at the moment: Loyalty and Disobedience.

"Blade, I trust you"

Was the last thing Toulon said before he disappeared once more into thin air leaving the lost puppet with his confusion and internal warring with two sides of his consciousness.

"I am but a puppet, a mere servant to my master"

But even as he chanted the words over and over again trying to make himself believe them he knew they held no truth for him, not anymore.

He no longer believed that he was but a vessel for the master's use: he was now a human with a mind of his own and feelings of his own. And he no longer felt like he took orders from anyone but himself. With a new sense of self-worth he got up from the ledge where he sat in isolation and decided to keep his newfound discovery to himself and play the part for now.

* * *

Lilly Toulon stared out at the long stretched road ahead of her; it would be nightfall by the time she arrived at the Bodega Bay Inn where the letter instructed her to go.

It had arrived just in time to save her; her life was hectic at the moment she had just flunked out of her sophomore year in university because she let her boyfriend _correction ex_ boyfriend run her life and it just gave her more of a headache than anything.

She reached to the right of her to grab the letter that held instructions to get to where the hotel was located at and she frowned down at the paper. _Whoever wrote this must have been a bloody pirate! _

She looked up at the sign saying that the hotel was a few miles up the road and let out a sigh of relief, she was close so she was on the right path.

A few minutes later with a few twists and turns she was parked outside of the massive old rotting hotel, she was surprised to find it this large. She was rather expecting a little run down shack in the middle of nowhere but it was a pretty nice spot in her opinion.

She grabbed her bag and popped the hood of her '92 Oldsmobile, she closed her driver's side door and opened the trunk to retrieve her large duffle bag; it contained everything that was important to her.

She slammed the trunk down and walked towards the hotel, it was pretty dark and the atmosphere around the hotel was eerie. Her letter said that people, the staff workers would be here waiting for her to arrive and from there she could decide what to do.

Leech Woman made her way down the stairs towards the others who were sitting in the main lobby of the hotel just standing around talking amongst themselves about their new bodies.

"Where's Blade?"

Pinhead asked as he gave Leech a curious glance and saw no one else behind her, they had sent her to check on him but it seems he may have turned her away. He had been keeping to himself more so than when he was a puppet and it was starting to worry them all.

"He's in a mood; I wouldn't go see him for at least a few days"

She snickered a bit angrily as she flipped her hair to the side and stuck her nose up and walked towards the desk in the front and sat down next to Tunneler.

A knock sounded on the main entrance door and all pair of eyes wandered towards it, after a minute of non-reacting on the puppets' part it was Six-Shooter who drifted towards the door and opened it.

"Hello, I'm Lily…."

The girl at the door pushed the strap of her bag more up as it began to sleep off her shoulders, and watched as the man before her stared at her blankly.

After a few more unnerving minutes of silence she cleared her throat awkwardly and pressed her lips together, a frown forming on her forehead.

"Well, I-"

"Miss Toulon, pleasure to have you. We have been waiting for your arrival for quite some time"

The cool voice of their leader came from the hallway as he appeared for the first time that day to them all.

"Uh…Thank you, uhm?"

"Call me Blade, I'm the…caretaker of this establishment, and these are my fellow comrades…errr…co-workers"

The others looked at one another wondering where their broody, normally quiet leader had gone and when this new and talkative person in front of them came to be.

"This is Six to my right he is the concierge, if you need anything at all talk to him and he will make appropriate arrangements, beside him is Tunneler he is the doorkeeper. Elsa who is behind me is the Night Auditor and in charge of housekeeping. To her left is Pinhead he is our Security and Jester to the far left is the cook"

"I –Hello I'm Lilly Toulon and I got this letter from a deceased uncle of mine, A-Andre? Uhm I haven't decided yet what to do with the hotel but uhm I was hoping to stay for a while"

"We understand, your room is ready for you, would you like Elsa to show you the way?"

She nodded silently and grabbed her bag back up from the floor but the weight of it was taken from her hands as a smiling brown haired boy Six, she recalled, helped her with her luggage.

She felt her phone vibrate in her jacket pocket and as she retrieved her cell phone she swiped it to the left and unlocked the screen. A little message icon was at the top of her phone and she clicked it open.

**Douchebag : WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!**

She took a deep breath and placed the black phone back inside her pocket, she followed Six and Elsa as they made their way towards the large staircase and with each step they took her heart rate increased. This felt so unreal to her, the arrival of the letter and the deed claiming she had full ownership of the hotel and all aspects of its funding was certainly so surreal.

"Your room is the one to the left, it's already been prepared"

Elsa's voice cut in through her musings and she gave her a smile and quick nod of understanding, the girl before her rolled her eyes but gave a tight smile and motioned her head for Six to enter the room and leave the baggage there.

"Th-Thank you"

She stuttered out weakly to the obviously unpleased girl before her, and then went in after Six and gasped at the sheer size of the room. It was big! Bigger than she could honestly say she had ever seen in her life! She had only always had the one room apartment with her mother up until she met _him._ But even then it was still a cramped studio but at the time she called it home and didn't complain too much about the lack of space. But coming back to the present she eyed the large king sized bed that had a beautifully decorated crimson interior, the room was large and spacious and it was all hers!

"If you need anything else, let us know"

Six replied as he swiftly left the room shutting the door behind him without as much as a glance towards her.

Lilly walked towards the large bed to the right of her and abruptly launched herself onto the gigantic heap of fluffy heaven that was a bed. She had driven for six hours to get where she was now at, and she was completely exhausted.

"Night night"

She muttered to no one in particular and let her eyes drift shut as the tiredness and stress of the past week took its toll on the young woman.

* * *

Blade leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and eyes shut as Elsa or Leech Woman, droned on and on about their new puppet master.

"- She's like a child! Frightened by anything that gives even the slightest bit of hostility towards her! How can she lead us? How can she be Toulon's heir? There is no comparison; even the boy Rick had more sense than this child!"

"Silence Elsa, it is not wise to speak in such a manner concerning the heir of Toulon"

Jester warned, his voice was low but it was laced with an underlying hint of anger at the words she spoke. He would be loyal to their master regardless if she had the strength to lead them.

The raven haired girl turned her dark ebony eyes to the boy who wore a wild whacky shirt and had his hair spiked, she stalked closer to him and clenched her fist.

"How dare you presume to tell me what to do? I have been with Andre the longest! I have seen the very essence of evil in its most basic form, and I have seen strength when all is lost!"

Blade had heard enough to last him a lifetime, never had he thought about the consequences of being able to speak now and clearly he was in no way prepared to deal with the annoyance he felt towards Leech woman lately.

"It is not your place; do not forget you are but a mere _puppet. _You may have Elsa's essence but make no mistake you are not _her embodiment. You must, as we all do fall in line and obey"_

Perhaps he could have worded himself more carefully he knew what he said was harsh but she had begun to get on his nerves. And being in this mortal body he was more susceptible to the human emotions that had come with it.

Leech woman stared at Blade in shock and anger, who the hell was he to talk to her like this? Of course she _is Elsa!_ Andre always kept her close and even brought her back from the dead before, why would he do that unless she was in fact his wife.

"You may think you are still in charge of this group but you soon won't be! The way you've been acting strangely and pushing us away! We have no need for a leader anymore now that she is here!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Wooooowww! Hello again guys! It's been a while! Sorry been busy with work and school and I actually got a bit stuck I thought I had this planned and then one day I got re-inspired to take this another direction! I'm not sure about how this chapter will come out since I got inspired and wanted to rush to type this but I liked it! But then again I'm pretty bias since it is my own work huh? Lol! Anyways hope you all have time to read this I would love comments and feedback and if I messed up in ANY WAY please feel free to let me know! I'm not the best with grammar or commas or anything...o_o really! Thanks again for those who still follow and fav this! And let me know how you feel about this new character!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own jack from Full Moon or Charles Band or anybody associated with Full Moon or anything! If so I would be the Puppet Master ! :D! **

* * *

_Somewhere deep in the dark trenches of the Underworld stirred a creature in darkness as its two large glowing golden eyes opened. He had been waiting for over a century to unleash his wrath and with the grace of his ancient powerful brother his time had come. A loud deep double toned voice called out into the peering abyss all around._

**_"Rise from the dust of the past and Awaken into the world of the present, by Osiris' name I command you"_**

**-Northern Cairo, Egypt -**

A desolate and forgotten sunken temple began to tremble and shake as the grounds of desert split open and nearly decimated what was left of the ancient sanctuary and in the middle of the crack was a tomb down below seven feet that held a large grave.

"_Rise from the dust of the past and Awaken into the world of the present, by Osiris' name I command you"_

The words repeated into the dark musty tomb, the lid was thrown off and grimy bandaged fingers grasped the edge of the tomb as a shadow hauled itself onto the ground and looked up at the glowing moon.

"_I have awakened Master Anukeh…what is your will"_

The shadow called out as he bowed before the night sky, the wind blew his hair to the side revealing glowing orange eyes; half his face hidden behind rotting bandages and a deep scar that ran down his left eye; A token of tolerance from Anukeh centuries ago. The only reason he had not been killed was because the others had pointed out that the would be better left alive to serve his will than to be dead below six feet into the ground and remain disloyal to him. He was no fool he knew the only reason he was still alive even after centuries was because his mother had passed her gifts to him and Anukeh knew the value of them was better to be by his side than below in a grave. His reminiscing was cut off by the deep voice of his ancient master.

"_Travel to the place of the last known thief of the secret: Toulon heir of Afzel. Find his heir and destroy them. Make sure the secret dies with them. I will give you the knowledge you require to achieve your task at hand. And destroy those who carry the secret within their wooden bodies. We do not want to make the same mistake as Sutekh."_

"_It shall be as you will"_

The shadow got back up onto his feet to begin his travelling; he estimated that it would take him a few weeks on foot before he reached the place of his Master's instructions but if he could reach the Cairo International Airport and find a person his size and height he could travel on-board and reach this place called America in due time. A few hours perhaps 14 or so and from there he could find an automobile of some sort and there Anukeh would show him the way.

* * *

Lilly knew she shouldn't be snooping even if this was her supposed hotel now but something called out to her as she had passed a certain room farther up the staircase and curiosity got the best of her. Now she was in a cluttered room and a large antique trunk complete with a thick layer of dust stood before her as she pondered whether or not to open it.

"Just do it!" She murmured to herself as she grabbed the trunk and began to open it, she stared at the open trunk before her it looked like a small stage with little velvet red curtains. She stared at a dusty figure in the way back of the trunk, and moved closer to it. She reached inside and retrieved a small doll that looked like a demented version of Darth Vader with a thick black helmet head and an arm that resembled the front end of an old vacuum.

"This is odd…maybe they were trying to do Vader but forget about it for Lader?"

She giggled at her lame attempt of a joke and wiped off some of the dust that lingered over the small doll-like figure. The door behind her creaked open and as she turned around to check the noise, narrowed obsidian eyes met her own and she turned a bright pink at being caught snooping.

"I-I was just looking and I found this doll-"

"Puppet, not a doll and his name is Torch."

Lilly blinked a bit and a slight frown marred her face as she looked down at the dusty little 'puppet' in her hands.

"Torch? Why name him Torch? And is this your puppet?"

She held the puppet out to him and he stepped forwards towards her but did not make a reach for it instead he held off a few inches away from her face and looked straight into her eyes.

"Let's say he's a friend, and he's yours actually. An heirloom if you will from Andre."

"Why a-are you so c-close?"

She stuttered out as she looked down at the floor beneath her feet trying to avoid his amused gaze. She could feel his breath on her cheek and that was pretty damn close for her comfort!

"Am I making you uncomfortable Miss Toulon?"

Blade stepped a few feet back and then slightly bowed his head and dismissed himself from the room but not without taking a glance at Torch who was hanging down at her side in a limp angle. He had been inanimate for quite some time and to be honest he hadn't known what had became of him for a long while since. He would be lying to himself if he were to say he cared, because when he was in that small puppet body he could feel nothing but the essence of darkness; of hatred and resentment for those who dared to hurt Toulon and his fellow comrades.

_What of the serum?_

_**It was destroyed when Toulon was last here; there would be no chance of her finding it.**_

_And the diary with the serum instructions? What of the ledger?_

_**The boy Rick had it until that woman McClain killed him for it? The last glimpse was of it before it burned. It could not have survived. **_

Lilly went back to searching the Toulon Trunk and as she reached towards the back ledge of the upper curtain she came across a thin small black book, she retrieved the small ledger and curiously gazed at it. She opened the not so dusty book and it read:

**_Many have tried and some succeeded in knowing the secret of life but I knew that they would ultimately try to steal my own diary; this is why I have made this for my future heir. Within these pages I wrote the final day of my death you will find the way to reanimate those who will be on your side forever to protect you. In this trunk the only one I have remaining with me is Torch, the others I have suspected them of being captured by the locals and put on display for their own amusement my friends cannot go on too long without the serum. I fear that they have reverted to being mere puppets by now a process that sounds simple but is worse than death; to slowly watch the world around but unable to do nothing but stare and standstill_. _The following is a way to concoct the serum of life, bring Torch back and find Decapitron they are important to have with you my heir. You must guard this secret with your life if necessary there are those who will come and find you and will go by any means to possess it and the others, it is up to you to master the powers given to me by Afzel. _**

Lilly flipped the page over and the next and the following corresponding pages were full of drawings and instructions on how to make this supposed serum. She wondered if she should mess with it and if the others even knew what exactly her uncle even did. Maybe he was just crazy? Her mother had been furious when she told her that she was coming here and maybe this was why?

_Come on Lilly what harm could it do? If it fails we can have a good laugh at ourselves! _

"Alright! Let's bring you back Torch"

She whispered to the puppet beside her as she gathered the ledger and Torch and proceeded to go into the back of the room to follow the instructions set out for her. She couldn't help but feel a slight thrill at attempting to bring something to life it was just an unexplained feeling deep within her. Even though her mind told her this was not possible she was holding out some small semblance of hope that this would indeed be the beginning of something incredible.


	5. Chapter 5

Eeekkkk I deeply apologize for the severe lateness of this chapter and hope it's not too boring for you! To those who favorite and followed aww thank you so much! You guys are great and I appreciate every last one of ya! And OMG! Are you excited about Puppet Master Axis Termination! I sure as heck am! Anyways I hope I didn't make too many errors but thanks for those of you who read this and like I said if I make any mistakes please point them out, I am in no way perfect or even professional so point them out and help me out! Blade thanks you for it :p Anyways let's review the usual I don't own Puppet Master or anything cause if i did I would make movies not write about em! :) Have a good weekend guys! And thank you again! 3

* * *

Lilly gathered all the old dusty ingredients off what looked like an ingredient rack and shrugged while she set them side by side on top of the wooden table a foot away.

She had gathered all the proper ingredients just as the book instructed and yet she felt she was still missing something. She couldn't place her finger on it and yet the instruction did not mention anything either.

"Now what's next?"

She wondered aloud as she flipped over to the next page and her eyes widened as she looked once more at the page then at Torch. A weird feeling about the next step made her arch a brow but nevertheless she was already in this and she might as well go all the way though and see.

What was the worst that could happen?

She did as the instructions told her and made the serum concoction by mixing a few of the ingredients together, it caused a weird smell in her opinion but she figured she must be doing something right because it was a neon green and the instructions stated it was luminescent.

"Here we go" She murmured to herself as she removed a dusty syringe from its clear plastic wrap, inserting the neon green liquid into it and placing Torch on the table face down. She let out a shaky breath as her palms began to get sweaty, she was getting nervous for some reason and it was starting to affect her steady hands as they began to shake.

"Get it together" She whispered to herself as she closed her eyes briefly to take in a deep steadying breath, after a minute she reopened them with determined eyes and injected the liquid into the back part of Torch's neck.

She turned him around and set him on the table sitting up, she waited for what seemed like ten minutes but still no movements had been made. She let out a bark of laughter at how she actually thought it would work.

"I'm psycho" She muttered to herself as she shook her head and exited the room still giggling at her own foolishness.

Once the door to the room was closed Torch turned his head and hopped off the table, his small feet padding against the dusty hard floor until he reached the door and looked both ways of the hall to make sure it was clear then he headed to the right.

He grunted a bit as he saw a couple of humans to the far right of the end of the hallway, he had a choice to make: incinerate the humans or let them live. He went with the former as he ran towards the humans and prepared to launch a scorch attack.

"Torch?" A soft feminine voice caught his attention to the right as he saw a human resembling Leech woman and hesitated for a moment before another human dressed in a black jacket stepped forward and removed the hood of his jacket revealing white hair that resembled his former leader Blade.

"Argg" Torch replied growling as he lifted his hand up towards them, the others noticed their old comrade before them and took a few steps towards him until Blade's voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Stay where you are. Torch, we are your comrades. Much has happened since your re-animation including transferring our souls into human bodies. Let us talk first" Blade watched Torch's reaction, with him it could go one of two ways: he could let them speak or he would incinerate them without questions or concerns.

"Argg…" Torch growled as he prepared to burn the humans surrounding him until footsteps came from behind him followed by a loud yell.

"It worked?! Holy shit! No….no this isn't real! I'm dreaming….Torch? You're alive?"Lilly stared curiously at the small puppet pointing his hand at the Bodega Bay Inn staff; she bent down on her knees and tilted her head to the side staring at Torch with her chocolate eyes. She couldn't believe the small puppet she left in the upstairs room a few minutes ago was really walking around on it's own!

"I'm Lilly…Lilly Toulon…I-I brought you back…with my uncles book" She hesitated a moment wondering if she should have shared that much information with the people around but seeing as how it was too late she decided to worry about that later and focus on the present now which was Torch alive.

"Argg..?" Torch questioned as he looked at the girl who had re-animated him from his deep slumber. She was the chosen one; Toulon's heir. How much time had passed exactly? He couldn't remember much before he reawakened and even then his memories were hazy at best.

"You don't need to hurt anyone, Torch. These people are my uncle Toulon's erm…staff? And they work for him or uh...me and they don't mean you any harm. I can show you the book if you'd like, there's some entries about you and other puppets that I think you'd enjoy." She tried her best to soothe him, after all a reanimated doll with flame-throwing capabilities running around aiming his flamer at the staff wasn't exactly an ideal situation to begin with. She hoped that was enough to get him to not roast anyone and to her surprised she watched as he lowered his hand and walked to her side slowly.

"Come on, we got some bonding to do with one another" She smiled as she lifted him up and placed him on her shoulder he groaned at her babying him but let it slide, he had just awakened after all and he was in no mood to do any serious damage at the moment. He would talk with Blade and the others later, for now he wanted to learn what the new master knew. And from what he gathered about the others and her reaction to them, she had no clue they were the puppets in the book.

"She has Toulon's secret of life book, but I thought it was burned?" Tunneler asked curiously making sure Lilly and Torch were far out of their earshot. He did not want anyone to overhear their conversation.

"Perhaps, Toulon made another for his heir; one in secret?" Jester surmised and Leech woman frowned crossing her arms over her chest as she contemplated what that meant. To her it meant Toulon did not share that information with them, and wondered why? Did he not trust them or her? Was she not his former wife? Why wouldn't he tell them about a second book of secrets?

"Do not fret over such minor details, Leech. The important thing is that she has the book, it is safe for now, and she has brought us back our brother Torch. Things are beginning to change and soon we will find Decapitron and bring him back as well."

"She still knows nothing of who we are, and what Toulon's powers really are! How can we be sure she won't be the end of us?"

Six stepped up, until now he had not really said much and he just preferred to keep out of the line of fire when those two argued but he spent a bit of time with the girl and he could see though she was timid and shy she had a strength all her own and she didn't deserve the distrust Leech had been showing her since her arrival.

"She has done nothing to deserve our lack of trust. We do as Toulon says; and that is to protect our new master who happens to be that girl now. Just because we have human bodies do not associate their rash behavior with us. Clear your head of all the other unnecessary things and think of what Andre would have wanted us to do. And show some respect for our master."

"I agree, Six. Though in some ways she is still a child her veins run with Toulon blood and that heritage though buried deep inside her, is still there. Torch's reanimation proves that." Jester adds.

"That proves that she can read just as well as anyone else!" Leech countered with a sneer and Six shook his head in annoyance at her stubbornness. "It proves that she has the power Toulon had, do not forget the secrets Afzel entrusted to Andre before he passed."

Leech Woman had heard enough from all of them though Pinhead was quiet and mostly to himself away from the others she knew he agreed with the rest of them about the new master. Why couldn't they just see that she was a hindrance rather than an asset!

She was beginning to feel like an outsider in her own group, she had been with Toulon just as long as and actually even longer than they had so she had every right to voice her opinion. She didn't want to waste her new human life on a ridiculous half-witted human as their new master was turning out to be.

"Perhaps if we simply told her the truth…she accepted Torch easily, why not the rest of us?" Pinhead finally spoke up as he uncrossed his arms and went to stand beside Tunneler and Jester. Each bore faces of seriousness and Leech Woman had had enough of all the arguing they had all been doing over Lilly Toulon.

"No! We cannot tell her! Not yet! She has yet to prove herself..."Leech began and was immediately cut off by Blade who gave her a meaningful look and nodded his head.

"Leech is right, though I do not agree with her lack of trust she is just taking precautions which is understandable, the girl has yet to prove she can hold her own as a Toulon. Torch's' revival is only half of what she must accomplish before we can fully entrust ourselves to her."

Jester shook his head furiously and walked away from the room, he never really got angered but Blade and Leech's' words did just that. How could they not see her for what she was: A Toulon? A true Toulon, the one that is hiding behind her fragile smile, the one that is slowly coming to life coming back to this old relic of a hotel.

That day he spoke with her he got a glimpse of her life before, so sheltered and manipulated from the moment she was born, she was a creature trapped in an invisible cage that she herself had slowly been breaking inch by inch and soon enough she would be set free.

Blade watched as Jester left and took a deep settling breath, soon he would have to talk to him, every since becoming human they all had fallen out of sorts from each other especially where Leech was concerned.

Everything was slowly falling apart, his closeness with his brothers and sister was disintegrating as the human feelings were distorting things he used to never feel and he didn't understand how to place them or even identify them.

He used to be able to have conversations with Leech, Jester and Six-Shooter but as of late they hardly spoke only when it was about the girl, and even then not many of them said much. What had happened to them all?

Hours after the encounter with the young heir, Blade stared out at the ocean waves as the sun began to set; the events of earlier that day played over repeatedly in his mind. With this human body he felt torn between his former self and someone who was now questioning something that had been ongoing and unwavering for the past several decades.

_**You are no longer a servant; you have a body and will of your own now. You can do and say as you please, you are your own master. **_

_I owe my very life to him, how dare I presume to no longer serve his will when it was his that saved my once human life. _

_**Decades and decades of killing those who came close to the Toulon secret have met the very end of your sharpened hook and knife, is that not enough payment?**_

A knock came to his door abruptly ending the inner turmoil with himself for the time being, he was sure later it would resume.

"Mr…uh Blade? I brought you Torch he wants to talk to you." Lilly nervously spoke as she opened the door and stared at ground shyly, she helped Torch onto the floor from her shoulders where she liked to sit him at and he padded his feet across until he reached Blades side and growled at him.

Lilly thought it would be best to leave them alone, the look in Blade's eyes earlier when she first found Torch was a deep sadness for him. And even though she was extremely curious about how they didn't find a reanimated puppet disturbing in the least only served to flame her curiosity about this strange group of her uncles' workers.

* * *

[En route to California- Airlines]

"We will be landing shortly, please place your seat-belts on and lift up all trays in your area. Thank you" The automated voice of the airplane stewardess instructed them all, he hesitated for a moment unsure of what to do and then he looked to the person beside him and mimicked his movements.

"I'm nervous, are you nervous? Is this your first flight? I hate the landing, I get jittery, too much Final Destination methinks" the chattering of his seat companion grated on his nerves slightly, he snapped his head towards the left of him and waved his hand in front of the man's face who in turned passed out as a ripple in air shot out through Anukeh's servant' hand.

"Quite better" He commented to himself, and closed his eyes his thoughts were at the task at hand; once landing in California he could then take an automobile and travel to this place Bodega Bay Inn and from there he would be able to find the heir and puppet and annihilate them in Anukeh's name.

Thought it sounded simple in his head, he knew there was no easy way to go about it. His first task was to infiltrate his target which was a girl; apparently the new owner of the Bodega Bay Inn according to what Master Anukeh had advised him. The plane began to shake a bit as the descent towards the ground began but his mind was far too preoccupied to worry about such a silly thing.

His mission was to find; discover the puppets' and the secret of life and destroy it all along with Toulon's heir the girl referred to as Lilly Toulon. His master had shown him her face and that of Andre Toulon. Though the old man had been dead for quite some time, he lived on through his puppets and spirit. For a thousand years Anukeh had waited patiently for his turn to succeed where his brother Sutekh failed and finally the time had come when his father Osiris gave him the opportunity.

"_Do not fail me, servant"_

He could hear the distant echo of his master's voice reverberate in his mind, though the task would prove complicated it was better to serve under Anukeh than to stand in his way and be slaughtered by his ancient powers. Sutekh seemed like child's play compared to the amount of power Osiris had given to Anukeh. Although his powers mimicked Sutekh's they were far greater, though for all the power Anukeh possessed his reach into this world only extended to servants and not his own corporeal form. He often wondered when Anukeh wasn't invading his mind, on why for all the power he possessed he could not manifest a body able to stand the dimensional cross-way.

"Welcome To California…" The stewardess announced and the servant smiled to himself as he looked at the passenger beside himself still knocked out and grabbed his bag beside him.

"I'm positive you will not need this" He murmured as he got up from his seat and made his way behind the other people waiting to board off the plane.

"Enjoy your stay in sunny California, sir" The stewardess smiled at him, which he returned and descended down the stairs looking out at the several people scattered all around. He was closer to his main goal, now all he had to do was find a suitable car and driver competent enough to take him to his destination and then set the plan in motion.


End file.
